Hell on Earth (145)
by StickInc
Summary: Lucina is the daughter of Satan, and has just made it onto the planet called earth. However, everything changes when she meets her older cousin. She wishes to destroy the human race, and is constantly treated as a monster, but her cousin attempts to stop her each and every time. Will Cory Savage be able to contain her?


CHAPTER ONE

* * *

 **-Cory Savage: Antichrist-**

Things change when you turn 18. You just get out of school for the rest of your life, and hope to save up so that you can head off to college. You already got your driver's license, and then decide to get your own place away from your sisters. But when you're a creature bent on protecting your home city from the irregular while balancing your average life, things get difficult.

Especially when your girlfriend is in the action. "You sure you got the gem?" The dark-haired Demon-girl asked. Her hair was real wet due to the rain that had been pouring down from the sky. Her pink sweatshirt was damp, and dripping water droplets.

"Yeah." I replied, showing her the silver ring with the purple crystal.

"Good." She crossed her arms. "I don't need your dumb ass to lose it again.."

A frown was made on my face. "People hope for immortality everywhere... How could I not lose it to someone like Sagittarius?"

"By not letting it fall out of your damn hand?" Tori put her hand on her hip. You may be wondering very quickly how she and I became a thing. Let me tell ya: it was more complicated than it was becoming her friend.

Tori and I were best friends since forever. We told each other everything; no secrets at all. Originally, she was artificially created to take me to my father and kill me. In every way she was made to be ten times better, faster, and stronger than me. Once I showed her kindness, and taught her feelings such as happiness and love, she became my friend; joining my side.

Just last year we had gotten to be a thing. Fern has been teasing us about it ever since; always pulling sex jokes, and the name of our first child. Usually, I ignored it, but Tori can easily get pretty pissed off. Despite her little tough act, she can be real sweet... when she wants to be.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious.." I deadpanned, causing the demon girl to roll her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's head back and regroup. We should keep it in case we need it in the far future. Destroying it will likely put up a large bounty over our heads." She snatched the ring from my hands. "I'll hold onto this for now.. Don't need you to drop it again. I've had enough run-ins with the Zodiacs."

"We already have enough of a bounty on us as it is.. Father Time, Allah, and Dionysus really hate our guts." I leaped down into the alleyway to grab the umbrella that I had hid under several piles of cardboard and wood. I was honestly surprised that none of the homeless dudes in the area hadn't found it. The umbrella wasn't a very dark color, so it would normally stick out. The fabric was a fuchsia color with several black stripes; almost like the skin of a tiger or a zebra.

"Well, who wouldn't hate you? You're impossible to deal with." She remained under the umbrella beside me as we walked down the wet sidewalk. Water droplets from the sky had rained down upon the pavement loudly. It was beginning to rain heavier than it already has been. "Let's hurry back before we become human sponges.. I doubt that this garbage umbrella will hold all of this pressure any longer."

"Agreed." I nodded, and ran at her side to HQ.

* * *

 **-Tori Hudson: Antigoddess-**

An hour passed since we had went inside. That was well enough in order for us to dry off. The worst part was how soggy our socks had ended up when walking here; there was a large stream of water that had formed in front of the apartment complex. Fortunately, we hung them up on the balcony when we had got inside.

Hunter was the kind of guy you could trust with keeping the complex safe while out and busting the asses of intruders. Not only that, he was good with the laundry.

I formed a smile when he looked up at me from his folding position. He had just folded one of Cory's black T-Shirts before moving onto my jeans, and setting them in a pile with my others. When he had finally noticed my smile, he waved at me while returning the friendly gesture.

Yeah. This was our little makeshift home until we could get ourselves some jobs. Cory didn't find a very great college either, so we're stuck here with the rent. The deal wasn't that bad though, so I shouldn't really be complaining.

Hunter had noticed the ring that I was holding. "What's this? Did he actually do it?"

I felt my cheeks burn red. "Gods, no! This is that item that we needed to get. The Purple Crystal of Immortality."

The blonde boy snorted. "Lame. There are legit a bunch of guys who are immortal. You know, like that one kid..."

I put my fist against my hip. "Mary isn't immortal. She's already dead; also, those people can still die." I opened the glass case beside the stack of boxes with unopened cans of beans, carrots, and corn before setting the ring inside.

"The crystal is the most rarest of items in history.. Those who would wear it temporarily relied on it as if it were their new life source. Whether they were old aged, sick, or missing an important part of the body, the ring would keep them running." I closed the case, and sat down on the sofa. The new cushion wasn't very comfortable. "This would all remain constant unless the user was to remove the ring.. Life would continue the way it was meant to be for the prior wearer. If they were missing that one valuable part, they would die."

I turned to look at Hunter. "Imagine if someone were to wield it for millennia into the future. They could conquer all that ever lived because of the fact that they could not be killed."

His eyes moved to the ring. "...then why bring it here? It'd do nothing but draw attention to lower monsters and criminals!"

Cory walked in. "Nah. I had Cristina set up a protection spell so that only our allies could come near the case."

"It's safe?" He arched his eyebrow. "You remember the last time she set up a spell? Tori had ducks for hair for a week!"

I stuck my tongue out, feeling slightly sick at the thought of that memory. It took me forever to brush out every last feather.

Cory smirked, causing me to glare daggers at him. "It'll be fine. Cristi's been getting a lot better at her spells and witchcraft. If anything, you should be glad that—" He got interrupted as soon as the yellow pickup truck that had crashed into the wall. Glass and rubble had spilled onto the floor.

"The hell?!" Hunter stood.

"How the fuck did this thing get up here?!" I shouted. "This is the seventh floor!" The loud car alarm had been blaring through my ears. I instinctively covered them with the palms of my hands. "And someone shut this fucker up!"

Cory looked to the vehicle before zapping it with the electricity bouncing from his hands. The truck had shut down. "This thing couldn't have driven or ramped into here.. It was thrown from a distance."

"Who the fuck is capable of throwing this thing from down there?" I blinked in realization. "This is the neighbor's truck!"

The demon boy had grunted. "I dunno... But I'm about to find out."

* * *

 **-Cory Savage: Antichrist-**

I really hated being me sometimes. The fact that I have to go out as soon as chaos forms, which could be about 24/7, can be really sickening. I mean, try going out on a date with your girl, and then hear everyone outside is screaming for their life, all while running from a giant fucking demon warlord or something. It gets annoying regardless of how fun it is to fight. Today, however, was different. The one that was wreaking havoc was only what seemed to be a girl at age 15. She had succubus-like horns coming from her head, and a long triangle-tipped tail. I witnessed as she lifted up a yellow vehicle, and toss it into one of the taller buildings.

"Hahahaha!" She laughed. "Terror! Destruction! Horror! Father would be proud of me now!"

"Possibly," I replied, causing her to look in my direction. My arms were crossed causally. "If your father happens to be a diabolical sociopath."

The teenage girl had made a growl directed at me. "Don't talk about my father like that! No one makes fun of the all and mighty, Lord Satan!"

I made a blink. "Satan? Oh. You're Satan's kid?"

"Yeah? And what about it?!" She snapped.

"What are you doing on Earth?" I asked.

That's when she had stuttered. "I-I... Uh.. I came to make him proud by doing the most villainous of things!"

"Then why do it here on Earth? Why make him proud in the first place-"

She had teared up. "I got banished, okay?! Wahh!" She began to cry into her hands. I sweat dropped.

I took a step back. Shit. I didn't mean to make her cry.. This had became awkward.. I mean, imagine if the Green Goblin had started crying in front of Spider-Man. This was this exact situation. "Uh.. Hey.. It's okay.. Don't cry.. Um..." I quickly tried to think of something. "I'm Cory Savage.. Lucifer's So-" I was interrupted by the speed she had grabbed my collar.

"Unholy fuck, you're my cousin?!" Her eyes sparkled, which instantly read "oh no."

"Well, umm... If you put it that way, then I guess you're my younger cousin-"

"YES!" She brought her fist into the air. "Now you can help me erase humanity, and rule the world-"

"No." I deadpanned immediately.

"What?! You're a demon! Shouldn't you be terrorizing everyone here?!" She protested.

A tick mark grew on my head. "How stereotypical!" My arms were crossed over my chest. "I may be considered the Antichrist, but that doesn't mean I choose to act that way. I chose my own path to fight for the good of things."

"You fight for Allah?" She arched an eyebrow.

"I don't fight for anybody!" I corrected. "I fight because I know it's the right thing to do."

"Boring.." She groaned. "Oh yeah.. I'm Lucina Rageddon.. You can call me Luci. Do you got anything to eat?"

"No. No. No. NO." Tori demanded. "She cannot stay here."

I made a frown. "It'll only be until she's unbanished from Hell."

"We don't even know what she was banished for in the first place!" Tori cried. "What would Satan banish her for in the first place?!"

"I don't know.." I said, looking to the demon girl known as Lucina. This was our life now. The life between the Son of Lucifer, and the Daughter of Satan.

* * *

 _ **Next Time**_

The ice elemental Succubus held her hands together as she walked through the city in destruction. Red flames had surrounded several vehicles. She took a step toward the fire, her lavender hair glowing within the light it had given off. She had breathed in the flames, and tasted it. It wasn't hard for her to pin down who's flames it was. "I have found you.." She said, looking up at the tall apartment building. "Lady Lucina."

 _Chapter 2: May the Ice Devil Hear My Cry!_


End file.
